Leaping Forward
by phoenixx2229
Summary: Belle never loses her memory. Belle knows that Bae would not be able to survive on his own so she makes the choice and jumps in the portal after him.


Summary: Belle never loses her memory. In "Second Star to the Right" Belle knows that Bae would not be able to survive on his own so she makes the choice and jumps in the portal after him.

**A/N: This is literally my first fan fiction. I hope you all enjoy. It is a story that I might potentially like to continue! Reviews are always welcomed. Thank you for taking the time to read! :)**

*Bang*

Belle woke up with a jump. Even though several weeks have passed since that dreadful night.

Strong arms instantly tightened around her. Belle automatically leaned towards the warmth. With a long sigh she layed back down placing her head on his chest.

"Another nightmare, love?" Rumple's voice was low and soft, a voice he only used for her.

"I dreamed about the night I was shot at the town line." Belle felt Rumple shiver and once again he tightened his grip around her. "I keep dreaming about me crossing the line and forgetting you." Tears started to fall down her face, soaking his silk nightshirt.

Rumple took a deep breath, she knew it was because he was trying to control his temper. He still disagreed with her about letting Hook live and now he was now missing. "Sweetheart, I dream of the same thing every night. I could not imagine losing you, without you truly being gone. It would have destroyed me to see you, but you not seeing me."

Belle grew silent and once again replayed that night in her mind. Her and Rumple had stood at the town line each one on a different side. They were so caught up in the moment that they failed to notice the hooked pirate in the background holding the gun Rumple gave her. She remembered leaning in to kiss Rumple as he left to find his son, but instead of feeling the softness of his lips against hers, she felt a stab of pain in her shoulder.

Luckily Rumple had become a brick wall and did not allow her to go further. He had then literally pushed her with all his strength away from the line. To this day he still begged for her forgiveness for pushing her so harshly. When these times came she always just smiled at him and thanked him for saving her.

Rumple also regretted that he did not have the opportunity to take his revenge against Hook, due to the outsider's car that came speeding past them, hitting Hook in the process. After that was a blurred mess. She remembered passing out and waking up in the hospital. Rumple never left her side, and the savior was smart enough to hide Hook from him.

After Rumple was confident that Belle was going to be safe without his presence in Storybrooke, he left with Emma and Henry to search for Bae. While it was a blessing that Rumple found and came back with Bae, she wished he had returned under different circumstances. Hook had followed him to New York and stabbed him when he was vulnerable without magic. During this time Belle regretted not letting Rumple deal with Hook while they were on his ship that day. Hook would never let them have peace.

While she did not completely agree with the method used to save Rumple's life, she was grateful he was alive. Cora was the greater evil, and she could not imagine her life with him.

Belle and Bae had a fairly simple relationship, but due to his anger towards his father he wouldn't allow himself to completely open with her. He hated the fact that such a kind and loving woman could love a man who would always choose his power over those he loved. She tried with Bae, but she also knew that he would have to forgive his father, which would take a lot of time. One thing Belle knew though was patience. Over time he will notice how Rumple has truly changed. They will be a family.

She broke out of her thoughts to Rumple's voice. "Belle. Sweetheart, are you okay?" He was looking at her concerned. It was clear he still wasn't used to the idea of her being in his life.

"I'm okay Rumple." She leaned her face up and placed a soft kiss against his lips. He gently squeezed her and placed a kiss to her temple. "I love you Belle."

Belle smiled and curled up tighter against him and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Her and Rumple never trusted Tamara when they first met her. Belle always knew she had some sort of special ability to see a person's true character. Tamara flashed red in her eyes, but she was Bae's fiancé, which required them to support him.

Belle and Rumple went to the cannery with the others once they discovered that Regina was missing. While Belle didn't particularly care for Regina, she knew that she was important to Henry, who was surprisingly family now. Belle also felt guilty about what happened to Regina's mother, and she made a promise to herself to try to build a new relationship with the woman.

The six people separated into groups of two. Naturally Snow and Charming stayed together, while Bae, she couldn't bring herself to call him Neal, went with Emma. Belle always smiled when she saw the two of them together there was so much love between them, if only they would acknowledge it. Her and Rumple went on their own and began to wander around the dirty warehouse in search of the queen. Rumple made sure to keep her closely behind him, ready to place himself between her and any danger that may present itself.

Belle smiled at the thought. My knight in shining armor.

After several minutes Rumple's cell phone buzzed. With a swift motion he answered it and replied with a simple "Belle and I will take care of it."

"We need to block the exit, Greg is on the run. They have Regina."

Together they quickly made their way to the exit which was luckily not far away. Once there they were surprised to also see Bae and Emma there as well. Emma was on the ground not moving and Tamara was pointing a gun towards Bae. She saw fury flash in Rumple's eyes.

He instantly charged towards the woman, clearly using magic to take the pain away from his leg. Belle ran to Bae and grabbed his arm in attempt to get him away from danger. Her natural instinct to protect those she loves. However, he was not budging. Refusing to take his eyes off Emma.

Belle froze when she heard the gun fire. She felt Bae stiffened and Belle was scared to turn around and see who the shot was for. She took a deep breath, turned around, and instantly fell to her knees. Tamara had shot Rumple and he was now on the ground unconscious, blood pooling around his body. The wound wouldn't kill him, but she still couldn't stand the thought of potentially losing him. Tears violently started to stream from her eyes. She had never hated anyone in her life, but she hated this woman who was hurting her family.

Belle lunged towards Tamara clearly taking her off guard and knocking the gun from her hand. Belle knew she had no experience in hand to hand combat, but with her adrenaline pumping she was putting up a fight. Bae ran to his father and Emma making sure they were both okay before he ran towards his former fiancé to grab her. Tamara simply smirked and avoided his arms causing him to collide with Belle, quickly placing room between her and them.

"I would rather kill you, but I guess this will have to do." With the last word Tamara threw a magic bean which instantly opened a portal to a different world. Thankfully Rumple and Emma were far enough away where they didn't risk getting pulled in. Bae quickly jumped away and grabbed a piece of pipe. Belle wasn't so lucky and fell, being pulled towards the portal.

Bae left his safe spot and ran towards her, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her away to the side. She landed with a loud thud. Due to the force he used to save Belle, Bae lost his balance and fell to the floor, half his body hanging in the portal, but he had a firm grip on the floor. Belle crawled and grabbed his arms, refusing to let him go.

"Belle, what are you doing? Let me go. My father needs you."

"I will never forgive myself if I let you go. I will never let that happen. Even though I don't know you well, I love you and I never stop fighting for those I love." Bae looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She knew it was because she said she loved him. Bae was like his father, and needed more love in his life.

Tamara was still standing there, watching her try to pull Bae to safety. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but I have some things I need to take care of." Raising the gun once again she shot Bae which caused him to let go and fall into the portal. Once she saw him disappear, Tamara left.

Belle started to scream and shout. Looking frantically for Bae, but she knew he was long gone. In another world, far away from Storybrooke. "Bae! We just found you. Please."

Belle knew she had a difficult decision to make. There was no way Bae would survive without someone with him. She glanced towards Rumple while standing up, grabbing the wall next to her for support, who was briefly waking up. His eyes grew wide when he realized what she was about to do. His eyes filled with tears. "Belle, please don't."

"I'm sorry Rumple. I can't leave him. I know you will find us. I love you."

Rumple tried to stand up and reach her, but his wound was too bad and not healed completely. Belle looked down into the green portal. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow. Taking a last glance towards Rumple she jumped in following after Bae.

The last words she heard was Rumple's, "I will bring you both back. I swear."


End file.
